jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Ringo Roadagain
(Former drummer of the Beatles) On the Road Again (Willie Nelson song) |stand = Mandom |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1890 |gender = Male |nation = American |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = White(Digital Color) |eyes = |color = |movie = |hobby = True Man's World |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed sisters |affiliation = Funny Valentine |mangadebut = SBR Chapter 33 A Man's World (1) |mangafinal = SBR Chapter 35 A Man's World (3) |animedebut = |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Hiroki Yasumoto (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = }} is featured in Steel Ball Run as the central antagonist of the arc A Man's World. Ringo traps Gyro, Johnny and Hot Pants at the beginning of the 4th Stage, near Cannon City. Appearance Ringo is a man of average to above-average height and slim to average build. He has light hair passing his forehead, swept to his left; a long, thin mustache, a soul patch in the shape of a cartoon cranium, and a beard of two slim patches bordering his chin. He wears a light cap-sleeved jacket with a tall collar, dark gloves revealing his thumbs and index fingers, and a wristwatch of a fine, modern design on his right. Personality Ringo speaks and acts gravely and with finality, having been fully committed to a philosophy requiring him to gamble his life against those of his opponents. Ringo's philosophy, the only way to live is engaging in duel one after another, might be inspired by a paragraph from the novel No Longer Human (人間失格), Third Memorandum, Part One by Osamu Dazai (太宰 治). Abilities Turning a hand on his wristwatch, Ringo's Stand, Mandom, enables him to reverse time by exactly 6 seconds. Ringo is also a capable gunfighter. Synopsis History From birth, Ringo was sickly. As a young boy, he had fragile skin and was often ill. Ringo's father was drafted and sent to war, later escaped, imprisoned, and then died because of a disease. Ringo's family, branded as traitors, were forced to travel across the country. Ringo, ten, woke up one night to a large man in military uniform by his bed and his family, his mother and two sisters, killed-underneath the table that had a bloody knife sticking on top of it. The large man looming over Ringo then tried to rape him but was greeted with a gun, that Ringo slyly took from the large man, pointing towards him. Ringo quickly shot the man as he charged at him. It was after this event that the formerly sick young boy experienced a newfound power. He overcame a wall that he called "The True Man's World," that he believed it was the only path he could pursue. Steel Ball Run Ringo Roadagain is first introduced as a man standing by the curtains near the door of his small, worn out log cabin located within a orchard. After walking out of the door the readers find that out that he is a tall and slender man probably in his late twenties ranging to his early to mid thirties. Unbeknownst to the contestants of the Steel Ball Run wandering within the orchard, they were all under the effect of his Stand, Mandom. It is safe to assume to that Ringo Roadagain reiterates the same line over to people lost within the orchard "You'll find your way out after you kill me." Gaucho, thinking Ringo was playing with him in someway, had enough and challenged him to a duel. Ringo then demonstrates his uncanny ability to "analyze" things and warns Gaucho. However, Gaucho's anger blinds him and he foolishly charges and fires a couple of shots at him, all of which were futile except one that scraped the bottom left corner of his neck. Ringo fires a single bullet and manages to hit Gaucho's heart. He continues to analyze the situation, concluding that "although it has reached the heart, it didn't destroy it completely." After taking one step closer to Gaucho, he fired once more and deprived Gaucho of his existence. After seeing this unfold right in front of them, Johnny, Gyro, and Hot Pants devise a plan to kill Ringo. The plan fails against Ringo's Stand abilities. A fight ensues, leaving both Gyro and Ringo injured, and Johnny as well as Hot Pants unable to continue fighting. Ringo reveals that the president, Funny Valentine, hired him to retrieve the corpse parts from Johnny and Gyro. Gyro follows Ringo into his log cabin hoping to end the fight. A colossal showdown ensues between Gyro and Ringo. Gyro sends a devastating attack aimed at Ringo's collarbone which will paralyze Ringo's whole left side if it made contact. After a shard of wood pierces Ringo right below his left side of the shoulder, Gyro finishes him off by throwing one steel ball right at Ringo. Before his death, Ringo utters, "Welcome...to the True Man's World." In Video Games All-Star Battle (PS3) Ringo Roadagain makes his game debut on the PS3 title as one of the menu guide characters, appearing as the voice announcer for the Versus Mode. Every time both combatants were chosen and all options were set, before the match starts he says "Welcome to the True man's World", quoting his very last sentence said on the original story. ﻿Trivia *Ringo is the only secondary antagonist with a chronokinetic ability, with all other chronokinetic antagonists being main antagonists. *Ringo's appearance may be based on that of Charles Bronson, as featured in the advert inspiring the name of his Stand, or that of his namesake at the Beatles' peak, Ringo Starr. *His name may also be in reference to the Ringo Kid, the character portrayed by John Wayne in the 1939 Western Stagecoach. Gallery Ringo portrait c33 pg40.png|Ringo's first appearance. Ringo&Mandom.jpg|Ringo showing his Stand's powers Ringochild.jpg|Entering the True Man's World ﻿ References Site Navigation Category:Steel Ball Run Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Steel Ball Run Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters